Support
by justcarolinehere
Summary: Akatsukishipping! Hikari is a young and aspiring trainer, but captured by Team Galactic. What will happen within the walls of her new prison and how will she change? (M for subject matter in later chapters) (Also not sure how quick updates will be)
1. Chapter 1

I could smell the blood. It was getting fainter as I drifted in and out of consciousness but the smell was there. The smell was terrible, but familiar. The metallic smell was almost comforting to me. It was comforting because I was so close. So close to dying. I wanted to be out of this world already but like anything, I had to be patient. I'm sitting here in my extravagant room in a pool of blood, counting the seconds until I can finally float away. This wasn't like the movies, I wasn't any closer to seeing "a light" or anything. The initial pain had escaped me by now. I was numb and my blood was warm and flowing. Of course it was raining today, how _cliché. _

What would he think. He's too busy now. I had wasted all of my small life's passion on him and now he gets to live the rest of his pathetic life with passion and spirit. I used to have that and now I envy him. He used me and left me dead. Not physically dead, I caused this myself. But he left _me_ dead. The "fledgling bird full of life" is now empty. I ran out. He took it all away from me. Not just happiness, he robbed me of any emotion I had ever had. I fruitlessly gave it all to him and now look at me!

He won't even care that I'm gone. He doesn't actually love me does he? I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me. But all those feelings were probably a lie anyway.

"_Emotions shroud logic. And logic is the only way to find an answer"_

A man aiming to create a world without spirit. That was him until he found me. But he sucked the life out of me. I am no longer needed. He doesn't deserve life right now. He doesn't deserve it because somebody else does, and that somebody is not me. And I couldn't save that somebody. I watched that somebody die, within my own body.


	2. Chapter 2

The little brat was a problem. I didn't want her to leave, something was still drawing me to her but she was so independent…so fervent. I thought she would be a submissive prisoner, one whose excellent skills would make her a perfect executive candidate. Of course the current executives were against it from the start. They're so ignorant when they constantly claw away at each other hoping for a glimpse of attention from me when I could honestly care less about their lives. I value their skills as planners, trainers, and leaders. Their humanity means nothing to me. If I actually cared for their lives, I would be wasting my time with the ominous "love" emotion.

Her name was Hikari. She was vibrant and young. She was also the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It is not an emotion to think somebody is physically attractive. It is simply a fact. Her chocolate eyes are constantly full of wonder and her hair is silky with the most stunning tones of dark blue. Yes, I became attracted to her. I scolded myself every day for letting myself become attracted to her, but I saw it more as a vital human _need_ rather than a petty emotion. It is a fact that humans have sexual desires towards other humans. This sexual desire must also be filled. Of course I filled it.

How young was she? I believe those many months ago I first brought her to the base she was 14 years old. The first time _it _happened, I came to her in the middle of the night. My craving for her small body was pulsing through me. I had kept her in simple grunts quarters since she obviously wasn't suited for the cells in the dungeon. Most of the grunts in the surrounding quarters were asleep when I burst into her room. I had only chatted with her briefly before the occasion. I had interrogated her motives and what she hoped to achieve through her childish "Pokemon journey" that I could no longer let her continue on. Of course she continued to argue with me, but I would not waver.

All my actions that night were on complete lust and impulse, but I do not regret what I did to her. She filled my needs and was punished for her rebellious attitude she had solely given me. I could tell she was surprised to see me when I slammed the door behind me and locked it tight. I ran to her bed and ripped the sheets off of her. I could also tell she was trying to cover her utter fear but it just increased my pulse and the feeling building deep within my core. She was wearing a long t-shirt with panties and I snatched the articles of clothing off of her in a moment. When she realized my intentions as I was undoing my pants her shrieks became annoyingly loud. I didn't care how the grunts would view me anyways so I slapped her. She stopped immediately but tears began to run down her face. I could already tell from what I observed from her that she was a virgin. It was simply orgasmic the first time I fully thrusted myself into her tight and unwelcoming body. I was in complete control over her, and I loved it.

Releasing into her with the best orgasm I had ever experienced was relieving but I still wasn't finished. She tried to hold back her screams but couldn't. I went even further, putting my full length into her mouth. She was so incompetent she couldn't even suppress her gag reflex. She vomited everywhere after I pulled out of her mouth and it was disgusting. Hikari was on the floor shaking and sobbing, but I couldn't allow myself to pity her. Instead I kicked her body with full power against the wall. I hoped her delicate and immaculate skin would soon be covered with bruises and scars. But I would feel a sense of control knowing _I _caused those scars. After I came the second time down her throat and kicked her, I quickly put my pants back on and slipped out of the room, ignoring the horrified glances of many grunts as I strolled down the seemingly endless halls.

This routine repeated for weeks. I would go to her room at sporadic times and fuck her senseless. Team Galactic's plans were going smoothly, but the stresses of my subordinates became a daily ache. Holding in every ounce of emotion I could feel was tiring too. So basically I would use the 10 minute sessions with her and her fragile form to release everything I had building inside of me from the preceding days.

For a while I was convinced I had completely crushed her. She seemed like a mess. She cried all the time, refused to eat, and was bruised everywhere. I thought I had a victory. The girl with the most life I had ever seen now broken, because of _me. _I had this mindset until one night when I creeped in her room. She didn't notice me, but what she was doing caught my glance. There was another nameless grunt in her room with her Pokemon. Hikari was smiling and petting it as well as bandaging it. The Pokemon seemed to have an injured wing and she was whispering things to it and wrapping its wounds. The grunt kept whispering through happy tears _Thank you! Thank you! _And she continued to smile.

"Your friend is fine. Just be more careful with it in battle. I'm sorry they won't heal it hear…" her gaze moved down. The grunt quickly got up and hugged Hikari.

"Stay strong." the grunt breathed. She took her Pokemon looking to leave but instead was met by my cold stare.

"Akagi, sir!" She yelled, obviously surprised by my presence.

"Leave." I hissed and she obeyed, practically running from the doorway.

Hikari stood up. But this time she did so without acknowledging me. She did it with confidence and spirit like the first days she had arrived. I became immediately disappointed, but intrigued. I was disappointed that all of my "punishments" I had given her had failed to crush her spirit. She was an interesting girl. Even though I had taken her to hell and back she managed to retain her spirit. Now I could never let her leave. I took a seat on a chair that faced her bed and crossed one of my legs over the other, making sure to give her my expression of secrecy.

"I'm done crying. I'm done being your sex thing! Why are you doing this to me _Akagi!"_

I wanted a smile to creep across my lips, but being amused is an emotion she could mistake me for conveying.

"Don't raise your voice like a child Hikari. Anger is getting in the way of what you're trying to tell me. Actually, tell me why you choose emotion over logic. You're such a smart girl Hikari, you don't need those worthless things."

She looked down with her fists squeezed so hard they were beginning to turn white. She trembled slightly and looked up at me.

"I said I wasn't going to cry but honestly I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what you want me to be and whatever it is, I don't want to be it. I'd rather die here than be with _you!"_ she screamed. A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek but her expression remained hard.

Her words sent a familiar sensation through my whole body. A cold shiver ran from my head to my feet. I had not felt this sensation for years. I hadn't felt it since...I realized those words were my breaking point as I snapped back into consciousness. Hikari was on the ground, head to the floor and a pool of blood forming under her face.

Somehow at that moment something changed within me. I fell to the ground next to Hikari, trying to help her as delicately as I could. I ran my fingers through her soft hair. _I had never realized how pure it felt between my fingers._

"Hikari I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." I couldn't help but say the words I truly meant over and over. I couldn't lose her. I had to get her back. I was wrong about her purpose and her mind all along. She was the answer to my problems. Hikari wasn't the answer to my sexual problems, but she was the answer to everything else that was a mess in my life. My stress and my lack of emotions that caused me to fuck her numerous amounts of times. I need her.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked. Her voice had a hint of her usual courage in it but was masked by horror. She curled up in a ball slowly and began to shriek. I'm not sure how long it lasted but she screamed and convulsed. I didn't know what to do but it broke my heart to see her hurt. Usually I enjoyed knowing I had caused her such pain but this time I couldn't take it. I began to cry for the first time in years.

Before my small cry escalated I had to leave the room where she continued to lay in the most awful seizure I had ever witnessed (and could still hear as I exited). I knew that I had ordered Mars and Jupiter to look after her and keep her company at times so I called upon them immediately.

"Please!" I _begged_ into the communication device. "She's hysterical I need her calm PLEASE NOW!" I was now screaming in the hall while receiving incredulous looks from the passing grunts.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I wanted to know Hikari was safe and I wanted her here with me. I had the epiphany that I needed her but I wanted her to feel the same mutually. She probably told Jupiter and Mars every detail of my treatment of her-she had the right to. I wanted to see her one last time. Smell her hair one last time. Look in her childlike eyes one last time.

Suddenly I got a call from the communicator next to my bed. The screen read "Mars" so I immediately picked up to be greeted by the nasal voice I was all too familiar with, but without its usual patronizing tone.

"She wants to see you." I couldn't hint Mars' emotion. It sounded a bit annoyed. But maybe some sadness? Was it sympathy? I was just glad I could give my anxiety a rest, knowing she wanted to at least talk.

"Send her here. Not to my office, my private study."

My bedroom was settled directly outside of my private study. Both architectural pieces were my prides and brought me inner piece when I could study the outside world from my exquisite windows.

"Yes, sir." she stated quietly.

I waited exactly 14 minutes for Hikari to walk in. She was wounded, bearing several apparent bandages and a cast on her right arm. She was seated in a wheelchair as her foot had a small cast too. It almost made me queasy to know I had done this to a poor girl. To somebody's daughter. To somebody's granddaughter. To somebody's baby.

I faced her. Not with arrogance or confidence, but I simply turned to her with a blank expression. I felt it better that she should start the conversation.

Mars simply wheeled her over to me and I sat down on a leather sofa facing her.

To my complete surprise she gave me a wry smile and I raised a single eyebrow in response. Then she giggled. _Giggled?_

"I thought you had broken me for good this time Akagi. But once again you're wrong. I'm back." She smiled again, cheekily this time. I sat agape, not knowing how to respond truly. I got myself back together and said back to her, "I'm done trying to break you. I'm truly sorry." I tried to stay collected as I stood up and bowed to her.

"I'm not ready to forgive even though most people say I'm very sympathetic." Her tone went cold along with her glances at me.

"I understand. And I shall still treat you as a use of mine, a subordinate. But I'm done trying to crush you since you obviously continue to resist." Her change back to her old nature had returned me to mine as well now. I no longer wished to physically abuse her, but I no longer pitied her like I did earlier. But of course she still intrigued me more than any person or scientific experiment I had ever looked upon.

"Well if we're done here I would like to gain some sleep, child." I stated, beginning to turn around.

"One thing," she began defiantly. I turned around to listen to what sarcastic comment she was probably about to throw at me.

"I'm pregnant." she blurted. I stood motionless, paralyzed by her statement


	3. Chapter 3

**Dawn's POV- I will switch POV'S every chapter! (The next will be Akagi etc.)** **Also I realize that this wait was SOOOOOOO much longer than I intended and I apologize. One last thing- I realize the beginning and this chapter seem really rushed but I honestly wanted to get into the story and focus on this middle chunk aka the pregnancy. Thanks everybody and **_**ENJOY!**_

"What?" was all he could breathe. He looked completely flustered, not showing very much emotion other than his constant pacing. His eyes grew wide and he began shaking a bit.

I was just as surprised, even angered when the news was announced to me the first time. To think the man that continually abused me beyond capacity, raped me, and stole my virginity would now have a child by me. It angered me to know he had gotten away with so many firsts with me without my consent. I was always the level headed person. Even though I tended to be opinionated I was always willing to see the light and forgive. But I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive him.

Akagi had no ounce of love for me. I don't even know if he is capable of love. Somehow this had to change.

Before I was wheeled into Akagi's office, I had made an internal decision: to help him. I had to show him what love was and how to live his life with emotion. Of course I didn't suddenly forget all the marks he had left on my body (internally or externally). But I had to accept that escape was probably not an option so I had to do something. I needed to show him emotion so he could feel not only positive, but negative things. He could truly _feel _remorse for me, to pity me, to be angry at himself for what he did.

I had nightmares every night. The nightmares always had his voice and his face everywhere. And every time he appeared or was heard or even his scent in the air, it terrified me to the core. I was tormented not just by these nightmares, but everything around me day after day. The beatings and the painful sex changed me. I became more hostile and independent (but not in the good way). I never wanted to be around anyone anymore. Any time a door slammed or a knock was heard, I would cringe and even begin to cry. The sounds of the doors and other people kept bringing back the tangible memories.

The only time there was relief was every couple of weeks I would have a recurring dream. It was a break from the nightmares and it was beautiful, yet he was still in it. The dream would always begin with me waking up in a foyer blanketed in white. Elegant music rang in the distance and I would dance to the music in a stunning silver dress. Then he would come and swoop me in his arms and I felt whole with him, happy even! He would smile down at me and I would giggle. I liked these dreams even though he was in them. The dreams, wildly enough, gave me hope for him.

Sadly though, I always had to return to the horrors everyday reality brought me.

I knew he wouldn't say anything. Whether Akagi had "feelings" or not, somewhere within his consciousness he knew it was his fault. The guilt was ridden across his face. Of course in a matter of seconds he attempted to suppress it, but I knew him. I was familiar with his body, his methods, the way he thought. Although the many times he came to _punish _me was brutal, I could definitely tell that I was an outlet for his pent up fears and emotions in some sense.

I knew he wouldn't back out. He was not one to quit-ever. He followed through with everything, he would finish this. When those words escaped my lips, I was confident for the first time in months. Since I got here literally months ago, my determination deteriorated like my sanity. He stripped me of my innocence within the first week of my capture, and he did not stop. He would come in at sporadic times and force me to submit to him. Of course the first month I did everything I could to stop him. Even Akagi could tell I was losing it. When he _stole _my innocence that was it. The countless beatings he carried through on me did not do a thing. Akagi terrified me to the core, but not because of mere physical wounds on my skin. He figured out how to literally break me from the inside out. I've been known to be confident and loyal, but he shattered me with a single act.

He did not have sex with me for love, he did it for need. For his own benefit and satisfaction. I was a mere toy for him to drag around. As the months went on though, his touch became gentler. I would never classify it as loving but he seemed to me more careful with my body when he moved me. I tried with all my body not to receive pleasure from it-I seldom did. Most of the time, I screamed and sobbed. Only twice did he elicit a moan from me. I resisted with all my being. I could not give him satisfaction.

"Take her away." he grumbled. The tears began overflowing.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AKAGI! STAND UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" I yelled through my incoherent sobs. My mood had changed from feeling that I for once had the upper hand, to despair. I was shaking violently as random grunts grabbed my arms. I grabbed my stomach as I left the room, making sure to make eye contact with Akagi. For a second his hazy grey ones met my tear-stained ones. He frowned and the doors closed.

I did not fight the grunts. There wasn't a point. My confidence I had back in the office with Akagi had drained out along with my tears. I was stuck in this place. I was a tainted whore for the boss of a criminal organization. And he impregnated me. I wasn't even 18 yet, and I'm going to have a child in 9 months. A baby.

I stepped back into my room with the word 'baby' ringing in my ear. Of course in my earlier teen years I had babysat for neighbors kids. I've also seen my fair share of births in the family of cousins. I mean babies were adorable! I knew I wasn't ready for a baby. I sat on my bed, rubbing my belly. The doctor that tended to me when I was throwing up violently one night said I was about 5 weeks along.

_ There is a human being growing inside of me. _

I smiled slightly at the thought. My body was helping another little body survive and grow.

_Akagi's baby._

I frowned again. This baby, although I dreamed of it, was not only mine. It contained Akagi.

_ "It", what an awful word._

"You'll be a she for now; I've always wanted a little girl…" I whispered down to my still flat belly. The tears gathered under my eyes again.

Even though it was part Akagi's child, I would love _her _unconditionally. She was now my baby and even though it wasn't my fault that she would be brought into this world, I had to be her source of love.

To be honest, I was frightened. My future was covered in fog at this point. Akagi told me to go back to my room. I don't have sympathy for him, but I did give him a substantial amount of information without much preparation. I hoped and assumed that he was thinking about what to do with me and _her. _

Would he allow me to be cared for? Would he help with the baby? Would he want to see me more often? Would he take the baby away?

That thought hit something within me. I imagined me giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, and him snatching it away. Therefore leaving me alone without the child I had carried away for months. I gasped at the aloof thought. I didn't even want to consider him _permanently _taking the child away.

As I slipped on my scratchy pajamas and into my cot, I sighed. I did not know what to expect but all I could do for now is sleep and not stress. I couldn't stress about my family and friends back home. I couldn't think about my last couple of traumatizing last couple of months. I couldn't think about Akagi and his strange motives and methods. I couldn't allow myself to drop to a lower point of weakness than I was at now-for _her._

I dreamed of my mother. She was my rock and stood confidently by my side for everything. The dream was painfully brief as well as painfully real. She stood on our porch, just out of reach as I ran to her. I could smell her, she smelled like home and her cooking was magnificent. I could even smell her famous eggs and bacon that she made me for breakfast for 16 years in a row. My eyes fluttered open and the resilient smell of the delicious breakfast was still there. I was so transfixed on the familiar smell from my home that I didn't notice the "scenery change." My legs miraculously carried me to a small table just feet away from the bed. Forks and napkins and a glass of juice were neatly laid out. It looked fresh and I was honestly starving!

_I'm feeding for two now aren't I?_

I devoured the food. I could care less about my looming anxieties I was too focused and reminded of home to concern myself with other things. The food was all gone, drink and all, within 5 minutes. I leaned back and felt truly peaceful for a moment. As I walked back to my bed, I then realized I was in a different room. Everything was clean and white much like a hospital, but not bustling with nurses and other patients. It felt more like a bedroom, but still smelled sanitary like a hospital room.

My bed was much bigger than the wooden cot I was accustomed to. Plush layers of blankets filled the maybe queen size bed. I ran my hand along the warm, fluffy fabric. I actually think because of the bedding change I was more well rested. I didn't have the usually grogginess I felt in the mornings lately-especially after sex. It was comfier. Not just because it was soft, but it reminded me of my bed at home, easing my mind and body.

I took another deep breath as I sat down on my bed. I felt great to be honest. I had only had minor pregnancy symptom-related incidents, but today I felt great. I lay on my bed for hours it felt like until a light knock came from the door.

"Come on in." I yelled, not knowing who it could be.

My doctor from earlier and Jupiter stepped in, smiling lightly. They had both been very nice to me and I was almost relieved to see the two. The doctor, Karen, pulled a chair next to the bed and looked at me sternly.

"Jupiter has informed me of the err _treatment _Mr. Akagi was giving you before we knew you were pregnant. This includes how he treated you during sex as well as the beatings. She told me because we need to make sure your baby is developing healthily and what we may or may not need to do for it, alright?"

I looked up at Jupiter, one of the only people I had shared my experiences with. I wanted to be upset that she told those god awful stories to someone else, but at least it was the doctor. The doctor just wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"We're going to do an ultra-sound later today or this week alright?" Karen asked. I nodded.

"Also since the team will be supplying your meals, Akagi has ensured to purchase the best prenatal food for you alright?" My face cringed at the sound of his name, and Jupiter seemed to notice.

"Hikari, I cannot forgive what my Lord did to you. It's disgusting. But I follow him for a reason ok? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I'm not calling him compassionate, but please it's his baby too he just wants to h-"

"That's enough." Karen bitterly cut Jupiter off. "Hikari's mental health and stress levels need to be maintained for the baby." Jupiter nodded and stepped back once again.

I didn't know why, but tears filled my eyes. I was glad someone cared.

"Please let me see him later." I chimed. I don't know what prompted me to ask, but I just wanted to get to know him as soon as possible. I had to figure out his weak points. I wanted to find a breakthrough.

The 2 women looked surprised at my random request. They nodded and exited, chatting quietly as they left.

I was alone in my room again.

No.

Not anymore.


End file.
